With the advent and growth of the Internet, it has become common for articles, such as news articles and editorials, to be published online on publication websites such that the articles are accessible to readers over the Internet using a web browser or other application. Publishers are continuously tasked with determining what types of articles to publish on their websites to bring in the most readers. Currently, some web analytics tools provide publishers access to specific reports about their articles published online. For instance, publishers are able to view reports regarding which online articles have the highest number of unique visitors for a given time period or trended over time. While these reports are helpful to publishers, they do not give the publishers insight into which topics/concepts/ideas are currently most popular with readers or how popular those topics/concepts/ideas are over time. In some cases, publishers wish to target online articles to visitor segments that include readers with particular characteristics (e.g., a given age range and gender). However, web analytics tools currently provide no guidance around what topics/concepts/ideas are most popular among particular visitor segments.